


Беглец

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Все очень просто: Падме Амидала находит джедая в своей спальне.





	

Он спрыгнул на пол и зашипел от боли, но тут же прикусил губу. Малейший звук – и он выдаст себя. Даже ругательства пришлось проглотить, пусть они так и рвались с языка. Энакин махнул левой рукой, закрывая щиток вентиляции, и потянулся к Силе, пытаясь определить, куда попал. Три живых существа через две стены от него. Еще восемнадцать – блоком ниже и быстро поднимаются. Сверху – еще отряд. Правильно, прочесывают здание со всех сторон, чтобы не дать скрыться.  
Он огляделся – на этот раз, используя глаза. Чьи-то богатые апартаменты, целая комната под гардероб, фрешер по соседству. Пить хотелось просто до ужаса, но он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь. Неслышно шагая по толстому ковру, толкнул дверь и оказался в спальне.  
В голове у Энакина мелькнула шальная мысль: завалиться прямо на огромную кровать и ждать, пока за ним не придут. По крайней мере, последние минуты проведет с комфортом. А уж как штурмовики изумятся!  
Он криво ухмыльнулся, сам поражаясь – придет же такое в голову. А может, это уже все, конец, предел: после всего времени, проведенного в бегах, без нормальной еды и отдыха, да еще и раненый – может, это просто таким способом его подсознание пытается подать знак, что пора остановиться.  
Прижимая руку к левому боку, Энакин обследовал комнату, чтобы удостоверится в том, что ему уже подсказали собственные чувства: спрятаться здесь было негде. В конце концов он тяжело опустился на пол и привалился к кровати с дальней стороны – всегда есть крошечный шанс, и терять его сейчас было бы неразумно. Сжимая рукоять лайтсэйбера в рюкзаке, он ждал, а шаги штурмовиков тем временем становились все ближе и ближе, и вот где-то в глубине квартиры раздался громкий требовательный стук.  
Энакин затаил дыхание.  
Женский голос ответил что-то, и штурмовики зашли внутрь. Их ледяное, угрожающие присутствие наполнило Силу, и Энакин весь подобрался, забыл и о боли во всем теле, и о том, что последние несколько недель уже сам не осознавал толком причину, которая гнала его вперед. Он знал – глубоко внутри знал, что если бы все закончилось просто выстрелом в голову, то он бы сдался уже давно. Смириться со смертью было легче, чем смириться с той вероятной жизнью, которая ожидала его, если…  
Нет.  
Не сейчас.  
Даже произносить имя про себя было небезопасно.  
– Чисто! – отрапортовал солдат из соседней комнаты и зашагал в спальню. У Энакина остались секунды, чтобы привести дыхание в норму и сконцентрироваться. Когда белый шлем повернулся к нему, он уже был готов.  
Они оба замерли – буквально на миг, который понадобился Энакину, чтобы подцепить чужое сознание, накинуть на него тончайшую нить своей воли – и потянуть.  
– Здесь никого нет, – едва шевеля губами прошептал он и провел рукой в воздухе, направляя воздействие в Силе.  
– Здесь никого нет! – гаркнул штурмовик, повернулся на месте и вышел прочь.  
Сердце колотилось прямо в горле. Кокон, что сплелся вокруг в Силе, полыхающий близкой опасностью, медленно разжимался, но Энакин не мог заставит себя расслабиться. Колени, подтянутые к груди, свело судорогой, боль вернулась еще сильнее, чем прежде, но он не смел позволить себе пошевелиться.  
Женский голос опять сказал что-то, ему ответил второй. Дверь закрылась. Отряд пошел дальше.  
Он дышал – размеренно и ровно, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоиться, заставить пульс вернуться в норму. Голова кружилась, от мерзкого привкуса во рту тошнило. Из носа стекла тонкая струйка крови, и он механически слизнул ее. Когда еще такое мелкое использование Силы давалось ему настолько трудно…  
Тонкие каблучки зацокали совсем рядом – та, что носила их, была гораздо легче солдата в полной броне. Энакин ощутил запах ее духов, уловил раздражение, расслышал слова, брошенные через плечо:  
– …сама переоденусь. Просто возмутительное вторжение!  
Она зашла в спальню и прикрыла за собой дверь. Он услышал шелест одежды, щелканье каких-то застежек, приглушенное: «вот бласт!..»  
Она разделась, сняла туфли. Сделала что-то со своими волосами и издала тихий стон – от облегчения. А потом она обошла кровать и оказалась лицом к лицу с Энакином.  
Она была красивая – совсем молодая, не старше него. С длинными каштановыми волосами и карими глазами, темными и теплыми. Она смотрела прямо в лицо, не издавая ни звука – и Энакин подумал, возможно, еще не все потеряно. Он собрал остатки сил и махнул рукой:  
– Ты ничего не видела.  
Она моргнула в ответ, длинные ресницы шевельнулись, и скривилась:  
– Издеваешься, что ли?  
И тогда Энакин понял, что все пропало. 

 

*  
Падме смотрела на человека и не могла отвести взгляда. Он был грязный, худой, с копной темно-русых, давно не мытых волос и диким каким-то, шальным взглядом. И разумеется, это его штурмовики искали, ради него весь небоскреб вверх дном переворачивали.  
– Как… – начала Падме, но запнулась, увидев, что он крепко прижимает к себе правой рукой потрепанный рюкзак. Наверное, у него там бластер или вибронож, или еще какое оружие, которое он пустит в ход против нее, стоит только повод дать. Или может быть, даже… Нет, нет, лучше не думать. – Я не причиню тебе вреда, – сказала она и подняла руки вверх, демонстрируя пустые ладони. Подождала немного – он не ответил, только смотрел на нее, сощурившись, будто оценивал угрозу, – и опустилась на пол, чтобы быть на одном уровне.  
И рассмотрела понемногу: что он молодой, совсем еще мальчишка, что глаза у него серо-голубые, а под носом запеклась кровь, проложив дорожку в грязи, которой было покрыто его лицо. С одной стороны головы волосы у него были выбриты, на коже змеилась синяя татуировка – слова на языке, который Падме был неизвестен, сплетались в узор, который опускался на шею и ниже, под воротник потрепанной куртки.  
– Меня зовут Падме, – сказала она так мягко, как только могла, – Падме Амидала. Клянусь, я не выдам тебя.  
Она не ждала, что он поверит, но незнакомец неожиданно расслабился, напряженные плечи чуть опустились.  
– Как ты пробрался сюда?  
– По вентиляции, – голос у него был хриплый, будто заржавевший от долгого неиспользования. Он явно ждал, что после этих слов она посмотрит вверх и в сторону, но Падме не купилась.  
– Тебе не выйти сейчас, – негромко произнесла она, – гвардия будет осматривать здание еще час как минимум. Я предлагаю тебе убежище на это время.  
Он выглядел так, будто размышлял над ее словами. А потом удивил в очередной раз:  
– Амидала, которая связана с оппозицией? Коалиция против императора – ты в ней состоишь? Органа с Альдерана, Мон Мотма и…  
– Я состою в Альянсе, да, – кивнула Падме и опустила руки – если тесное знакомство с оппозицией может его убедить, то только к лучшему. – Ты знаешь Альянс Республиканцев? Повстанцев? – прошептала она последнее слово, уже не доверяя ничему.  
Голубые глаза сверлили ее, а потом он просто мотнул головой и буркнул:  
– Только слухи.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросила Падме.  
Удивительно, но этот простой вопрос его словно ошеломил. Он чуть поморщился, прикусил нижнюю губу, как-то мелко дернулся и наконец ответил:  
– Энакин.  
– Хорошо, – сказала Падме просто чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. Повторила, покатав имя на языке, – Энакин. Я не стану спрашивать, что ты сделал, чтобы заслужить три отряда штурмовиков на хвосте. Честно говоря, мне плевать – каждому, кто скрывается от императора и его прихвостней, я готова оказать помощь. Может быть, ты просто стянул несколько кредитов у того, у кого не стоит. Или оказался в ненужное время в ненужном месте. Мне плевать, – твердо сказала она, пытаясь задавить любопытство куда поглубже. Штурмовик проверил ее спальню за пару секунд до того, как Падме зашла внутрь и обнаружила этого странного человека сидящим на полу. Он махнул на нее рукой – «ты ничего не видела», и искренне удивился, когда это не сработало. Кажется, она начинала догадываться…  
– Ладно, – медленно произнес Энакин и кивнул. Падме все равно не покидало ощущение, что больше всего ему сейчас хочется оттолкнуть ее и сбежать – только вот куда? То ли эта мысль, то ли еще что-то его останавливало – и Падме почему-то решила, что к лучшему.  
Он окинул ее внимательным взглядом – Падме вдруг порадовалась, что успела сменить тяжелое выходное платье на легкий халат, – чуть задержался у выреза на груди, но тут же двинулся дальше. Падме ощутила себя раздетой и с раздражением подавила острое желание запахнуть тонкую ткань поплотнее. Он не собирался ее насиловать. Не с Корде и Сабе за стеной. Он просто не посмеет.  
Энакин вдруг изогнул бровь, словно мог прочитать ее мысли – и они вызвали у него искреннее недоумение.  
Падме почувствовала, как кровь прилила к щекам.  
– Я тебя не трону, – сообщил он и криво улыбнулся. Веселья в этой улыбке не было ни капли, а потом он добавил. – Если ты меня не тронешь, то и я не стану.  
– Ну уж спасибо, – сухо отозвалась Падме. И тут же поддалась мгновенному порыву, предложила. – Есть хочешь? Я сейчас попрошу Корде, она…  
Быстрее молнии, он выбросил вперед руку и схватил ее за запястье.  
– Стой.  
Хватка у него была сильная, рука большая, пальцы с обломанными ногтями впились в кожу. Падме глянула на руку, потом на Энакина – и он чуть ослабил захват, а потом и вовсе отпустил, но вцепился в нее взглядом, и Падме не смогла и шагу ступить.  
– Никто не должен знать, что я здесь, – жестко произнес он, прожигая ее глазами. – Это понятно?  
– Но мои служанки… – начала Падме, и Энакин покачал головой.  
– Нет. Скажи им, пусть уйдут куда-нибудь.  
– Но…  
– Нет! – приглушенно прорычал он.  
Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, и никто не собирался уступать.  
– Послушай, – Падме снова попробовала воззвать к его совести, глядя сверху вниз, – там две девушки. Они мои подруги, не только служанки. Они сделают то, что я им прикажу. Они будут молчать, обещаю, никто о тебе не проболтается, клянусь!  
– Нет, – повторил он и снова криво улыбнулся. – Они могут пообещать тебе, что угодно, но имперские пыточные дроиды выбьют правду. Будет только хуже. Придумай что-нибудь. Выставь их. Ты же криффов политик, ты и не такое умеешь. Иди и сделай так, чтобы в квартире кроме тебя никого не осталось, – с нажимом сказал он. Из носа у него потекла кровь, и он слизнул ее, как будто в мире не было более обыденной вещи.  
Падме завороженно пялилась на его рот, потом сглотнула и отвела взгляд.  
– Что ж, ладно. Я постараюсь. А ты будь здесь.  
Он кивнул, вроде как успокаиваясь, и отвернулся.  
– Ответ – да.  
– На что? – растерялась Падме.  
– Я хочу есть.  
Он откинул голову назад, привалился к кровати и закрыл глаза. Разговор окончен.

 

*  
Когда она ушла, он подождал немного и разжал пальцы на рукояти меча. Сила не хотела слушаться, она изворачивалась и извивалась, точно норовистый зверь. Эта девушка – Падме – обладала такой волей, сломить которую было невозможно. Или он слишком слаб для этого. Одно из двух.  
Энакин облизал губы пересохшим языком. Фрешер находился за соседней дверью, но чтобы встать и дойти туда, нужны были невероятные усилия. Он не хотел шевелиться, да и не мог. Совсем чуть-чуть покоя, большего не просит. Потом снова бежать куда-то, прятаться и сражаться… Час как минимум, она сказала. Два – чтобы штурмовики наверняка убрались подальше.  
Он с усилием открыл глаза и уставился в стену перед собой. Плохая идея, так он может отрубиться в любой момент. Кровать у нее слишком мягкая, а он только сидит рядом, даже не лежит…  
Энакин слышал приглушенные голоса за стеной. Уговаривает. Он на нее надеялся. Не хотелось бы пугать. Она была симпатичной – и нет, сейчас он не о внешней красоте – она была доброй внутри, он мог видеть, даже несмотря на то, что подключаться к Силе было все труднее и труднее с каждым разом. Он знал о ее доброте – просто чувствовал и все, в доказательствах не нуждался.  
Он впал в какое-то подобие медитации: о полном погружении и речи не шло, но просто сидеть вот так и ощущать, как успокаивается пульс, секунда за секундой, как постепенно расслабляется тело – было прекрасно. Он потянулся проверить, что там с левым боком, но остановился – срастить поломанные кости так запросто не удастся, внутренние травмы, если они есть, давно бы дали о себе знать, а к ноющей боли он привык. Ничего приятного, зато живой.  
Ох, спасибо.  
Не стоит благодарности, произнес вкрадчивый, скрипучий голос у него в голове, и Энакин вздрогнул, выныривая из тумана.  
Нет, только не это. Лучше думать о чем-нибудь приятном. О полупрозрачном халатике Падме, например. Под ним было какое-то белье – что-то вроде корсажа, облегавшего грудь, точно вторая кожа, шелкового и белоснежного. И чулки. Да, точно, еще чулки.  
Криффов извращенец.  
Не будь так больно, Энакин бы захихикал.  
Хотя, он и так уже чувствовал себя полным идиотом – но если мысли о ней отвлекают, так почему бы и нет?  
_Вот, отлично, представь, как запускаешь руки под этот халатик, как гладишь ее ладонями, и она вся такая нежная, податливая, вся – гладкая…_  
Он обнаружил, что пялится в стену с совершенно дурацкой ухмылкой на лице. Постарался стереть ее и сосредоточиться на чем-то… нейтральном. Было бы неплохо для разнообразия.  
Энакин стал думать о пустыне. О своей пустыне – той, выстроенной из воспоминаний, из ощущений и запахов, из лучей обоих солнц на своей коже и прохладном ветре. Из песчинок на губах – когда-то он так ненавидел их.  
А теперь скучал.  
Падме закончила разговаривать со своими служанками. Что-то звякнуло, кто-то подвинул стул. Дверь отошла с шипением и снова затворилась. Щелкнул замок.  
В апартаментах остались только Энакин и Падме. Она сделала еще что-то и направилась в спальню, босые ноги легко касались пола.  
Он мог бы целую вечность слушать звук ее шагов.  
Но она приблизилась, стала рядом, скрестив руки на груди, и в Силе от нее исходило чудное: удивление и немного злости – в основном на саму себя, а еще сочувствие и желание помочь, и ослепительно яркое – любопытство.  
– Их нет.  
– Хорошо.  
– И если ты голоден, то ужин на столе, – уголок ее рта дернулся, будто мысль о том, чтобы сервировать стол для бродяги, вломившегося в спальню, развлекала Падме.  
Энакин кивнул и поднялся на ноги – слишком быстро, как оказалось. Голова закружилась, перед глазами потемнело, и он ухватился за столбик кровати, чтобы не свалиться. Прошипел между сжатыми зубами:  
_– E chu ta!..  
_ Рука Падме тут же оказалась у него на плече.  
– Ты ранен? Где?.. Тихо, тихо, вот так, осторожно…  
– Все нормально, – пробормотал он, как только снова вспомнил, как разговаривать на всеобщем. – Ничего страшного. Пара синяков – не считается, – он натянуто улыбнулся ей и обнаружил, что Падме, оказывается, совсем крошечная – на две головы ниже. Она упрямо сжала челюсти, что придавало ей боевой вид, и неохотно убрала руку.  
Энакин постоял еще две секунды, потом отцепился от кровати и – не упал. Сказал же – все нормально.  
– Я могу ходить сам, спасибо, – буркнул он, только чтобы Падме больше не смотрела на него, как на новорожденного щенка ануба.  
Она пожала плечами и пошла вперед: неторопливо, чтобы он мог без труда успеть за ней. И рассмотреть как следует колышущуюся массу густых локонов и округлые бедра, и маленькие босые ступни, что виднелись из-под халата.  
Энакин притащился в зал – столовая или что-то вроде этого, все такое же изысканное, как и в спальне, высший класс – и без приглашения тяжело рухнул на стул. Наверное, нужно будет все же попросить у нее каких-нибудь таблеток – его собственные запасы обезболивающего подошли к концу еще на прошлой неделе.  
Он глянул на стол и почувствовал, как во рту собирается слюна. Еды была целая куча – Падме, что, армию кормить собралась? Штурмовиков угощать? От запахов снова закружилась голова, но он не собирался сдаваться так просто. Сидел и ждал, пока хозяйка наложит на тарелки всего понемногу – сначала ему, потом себе – и сядет напротив. Он бросил рюкзак под ноги, удостоверился, что лайтсэйбер лежит близко, и потянулся к вилке.  
– Угощайся, – произнесла Падме. 

 

*  
Сказать, что она была удивлена – ничего не сказать. Падме ожидала всего, чего угодно, только не такого. Бродяга, больше всего похожий на бандита с нижних уровней Корусанта, ел ножом и вилкой. Не набросился на еду точно ненормальный, как можно было предположить по тому голодному взгляду, каким он окинул стол, а ел медленно. Жевал тщательно, резал стейк из нерфа на маленькие кусочки, клал в рот и исподтишка поглядывал на Падме – что, съела?  
И точно ведь.  
Не суди по внешнему виду, будет тебе наука.  
Падме подняла бокал с вином и чуть пригубила, продолжая изучать Энакина. Он к вину не притронулся – пил только воду, и ей пришлось подливать ему уже два раза.  
Было в нем что-то такое… тревожное. Ему одновременно хотелось доверять, но в то же время находиться рядом с ним было беспокойно – Падме наговорила Корде и Сабе какой-то ерунды, только чтобы выставить их прочь. К счастью, посольство Набу владело не только этой квартирой в здании, на улицу она их не выгнала. Гадают теперь, что на нее нашло.  
А Падме и сама не знала.  
– Что ты сделал имперцам? – спросила она между делом.  
Энакин едва заметно вздрогнул, отложил приборы и опять потянулся к стакану с водой. Падме так и ждала какого-нибудь пустого «Ничего», но Энакин отпил пару глотков, негромко фыркнул и поднял на нее взгляд от тарелки.  
– Скажем так, несколько лет назад у нас возникли некоторые разногласия.  
Падме неосознанно скривилась:  
– С кем?  
Он немного помешкал и мотнул головой:  
– С Империей. В общем и целом. И с императором в частности. Долгая история. Местами довольно скучная.  
– И во время этой истории ты научился изысканным манерам? – Падме качнула в воздухе бокал с вином.  
Энакин улыбнулся, вот только на этот раз его улыбка была хищной.  
– Типа того.  
– Выглядишь как нищий, разговариваешь загадками – что ты такое, Энакин?..  
– Я человек, – огрызнулся он неожиданно резко, – который попросил у тебя помощи.  
– Не-а, – протянула Падме и неожиданно развеселилась. – Не просил. Ни слова не произнес – я сама предложила тебя спрятать, пока штурмовики не уйдут.  
Он вдруг стал выглядеть так, будто к чему-то прислушивался, даже жевать перестал, хотя до этого умудрялся делать это постоянно и каким-то чудом не разговаривать с набитым ртом. То, что он услышал, видимо, его не устроило, поэтому Энакин недовольно дернул плечом, поморщился и бросил на Падме быстрый взгляд.  
– Ладно. Я прошу у тебя помощи, это сойдет?  
– Будто одолжение мне делаешь, – изумилась она.  
– Если ты сейчас выйдешь и позовешь этого капитана – как там его, Дельта Игрек Дэйв? – то вполне вероятно, тебя тоже посчитают за мою сообщницу, – устало сообщил он. – Они сейчас на девятьсот восьмом уровне. Вперед, еще успеешь.  
Падме вспыхнула, наклонилась к нему через стол и выплюнула:  
– Я никому не собираюсь тебя сдавать. И если не хочешь мне доверять, то и не доверяй! Тебе же хуже!  
– Падме, – он впервые назвал ее по имени, и, судя по всему, сам удивился. Поднял голову и посмотрел светлыми, почти прозрачными глазами, – я бы хотел тебе доверять. Но не могу. Прости. У меня, в общем… как-то не складывается в жизни особо с доверием.  
Падме замолчала, смотрела, как он доедает. Наконец Энакин с каким-то сожалением отодвинул тарелку, и Падме предложила:  
– Добавки?  
– Нет, спасибо. Лучше не стоит.  
На еду, оставшуюся на столе, он по-прежнему смотрел голодными глазами. С собой ему завернуть, что ли?..  
Мысли, подобные этой, Падме раздражали. А рядом с Энакином их была целая куча: откуда он? Почему прячется? Кто его ранил? Когда он последний раз ел? Спал? Мылся? Что означает его татуировка? Почему так быстро меняется выражение на его лице, мелькает, будто волна проходит: то загнанное, тут все понятно, а вот потом вдруг – отвлеченное, неожиданно спокойное. Даже, вот что странно – с оттенком превосходства. Как будто он знает что-то, чего не знает она. Слышит и видит как-то иначе.  
– Я не хочу тебя пугать, – ну вот, опять. Не хочет, а все равно пугает.  
Он положил локти на стол. Наклонился вперед и произнес, внимательно глядя на Падме:  
– Как только они уйдут, я исчезну. Обещаю.  
Да, было бы неплохо.  
Она не хотела обращать внимания, но все равно скользнула глазами – его грязнущие руки на белой скатерти смотрелись неприятно. Энакин вздохнул, руки убрал и снова поправил свой рюкзак под ногами.  
– Ты можешь пока принять душ, – предложила Падме. Допила вино из бокала, поставила его на стол и поднялась. – Где фрешер, ты сам, наверное, уже знаешь, а чистые полотенца сейчас дам.  
Он последовал за ней – чуть ближе, чем Падме привыкла, на пятки не наступал, но все же слишком близко. Она достала из шкафа стопку белых полотенец, положила их на полку и чуть заколебалась. А потом все-таки решилась.  
– Здесь душевая кабинка, вода и соник, не знаю, что предпочитаешь, здесь лосьоны, мыло, – она обошла ванную комнату, будто экскурсию проводила, и слова текли ровным потоком, без запинки. Энакин стоял в дверях и осматривался – спасибо хоть с закрытым ртом, но взгляд был красноречивым.  
– …захочешь ванну принять – будь как дома, пена здесь, _берегись!_ – не меняя тона, Падме выкрикнула последнее слово, развернулась и запустила в него маленькую, но увесистую набуинскую статуэтку, которую прихватила с туалетного столика.  
Энакин вскинул руку, и статуэтка зависла в воздухе.  
Падме посмотрела на него, их взгляды встретились – а потом Энакин пробормотал ругательство и уронил руку. Тяжелый бронзовый божок покатился куда-то в угол, но Падме было наплевать на его судьбу.  
– Ты – джедай… – ошеломленно выдохнула она, глядя на Энакина.  
В его глазах блеснуло что-то страшное. Будто какой-то короткий миг он хотел наброситься на нее, заставить ее взять произнесенное слово назад, заставить замолчать раз и навсегда – а потом он моргнул, и все исчезло. Энакин сжался – будто это ему стоило бояться, а не ей.  
Ну да, конечно, только ему.  
Он отступил назад и нерешительно замер – а потом склонился и убрал в рюкзак какой-то длинный цилиндр, тускло сверкнувший металлом. Падме даже не заметила, когда он успел зажать эту штуку в руке.  
– Мог бы сразу сказать, – упрекнула она. Энакин изумленно вздернул брови, покосился на Падме из-под свесившихся волос, и она торопливо добавила. – Когда-то давно я была знакома с несколькими джедаями. Мы были, ну… не то, чтобы друзьями, но в хороших отношениях. Они мне помогли. Я никогда не выдам джедая Империи, – твердо закончила она. 

 

*  
Он не знал, что ей на это сказать – наверное, просто давно отучился благодарить. Руки все еще тряслись – минуту назад он был слишком близко к тому, чтобы свернуть ей шею. Услышать хруст позвонков, ощутить, как исчезает в Силе свет ее присутствия.  
– Зачем ты меня проверяла? – спросил Энакин. Его постепенно отпускало, но голос все равно казался чужим – хриплым и полным гнева.  
Но Падме, казалось, этого не слышала, она пожала плечами и спокойно произнесла:  
– Вряд ли бы ты сам признался. А я не люблю, когда лгут в глаза.  
Значит, она ждала от него лжи, была готова.  
Он хотел спросить имена тех джедаев. Почти надеялся, что она назовет знакомые – и боялся почему-то.  
– Я не хотела тебя пугать, прости, – Падме продолжила, как-то напряженно и жалобно глядя на него. – Это ничего не меняет. Абсолютно.  
Она говорила правду. Вообще, все ее слова были правдой – за исключением того, что ей было наплевать, кто он такой. Ее любопытство в Силе сияло и искрилось большим теплым шаром, ненавязчиво подталкивая его со всех сторон. Энакин ловил ее взгляд на себе: на своих плечах и ногах, на татуировке, украшавшей голову за правым ухом, на своих руках, волосах и губах.  
– Я душ приму?.. Предложение еще в силе?.. – он мотнул головой в сторону кабинки. Штурмовики по-прежнему рыскали где-то в здании, постепенно удаляясь. По крайней мере, со спущенными штанами они его не застанут.  
– Ох, разумеется! – Падме подняла укатившуюся в угол статуэтку и пристроила на полку. – Мне действительно жаль, прости! Не часто ко мне в спальню забирается джедай, знаешь ли! Ты махнул на меня рукой, и тогда, в первый момент, я сразу заподозрила…  
Неудачная попытка, да.  
Он поморщился, кое-как стянул куртку и остановился. Оглянулся на Падме через плечо и спросил:  
– Ты не хочешь выйти? Я тут вроде как пытаюсь раздеться!  
– Ну и раздевайся, – ляпнула она, – что я там не видела! Не хочешь расстаться с рюкзаком, или с собой в душ потащишь?  
Он закатил глаза, но не пошевелился. Если надо – потащит. Терять свои вещи по глупости он не собирается, тем более сэйбер.  
– Ой, да ладно, – Падме пожала плечами и отвернулась спиной. – Так тебе легче станет?  
Она смеялась – совсем тихо, почти бесшумно, но он ощущал ее смех. Энакин медленно разжал пальцы и уронил рюкзак на пол, рядом с душевой кабинкой. Начал расстегивать верхнюю рубашку, размышляя, как бы так управиться одной правой рукой: левый бок после трюка с Силой разболелся еще сильнее, рука подниматься отказывалась. Но по крайней мере голова больше не кружилась.  
Наверное, весь секрет был в том, чтобы есть почаще. Несколько раз он уже таскал еду с прилавков на нижних уровнях, пару раз – кредиты, на которые покупал что-то и ел торопливо, не ощущая вкуса, только когда вспоминал, что голова кружится от голода, а не от того, что кто-то пытается найти его, ментально сканируя всю галактику, пробует щиты на прочность.  
– Сколько ты уже в бегах? – спросила Падме, и он настороженно уставился ей в спину – но нет, поворачиваться она не собиралась, перебирала какие-то безделушки на туалетном столике. – Месяцев пять-шесть?  
Он искренне не хотел ее разочаровывать, но память охотно подсунула дату.  
– Почти восемь лет.  
– О…  
Ее шок ощутимо разлился в Силе.  
Энакин сжал зубы, дернул нижнюю рубашку – конечно, кровь присохла, но это ерунда. Что было со спиной, он не видел – да и к лучшему, чего лишний раз смотреть. Он снял сапоги, стянул штаны вместе с бельем, сосредоточился на своих движениях: раздевался неторопливо, размеренно, будто в его распоряжении было все время на этой бластовой планете. Наверное, все-таки дыхание сбилось или она его как-то еще вычислила, но Падме пошевелилась и предложила:  
– Если ты ранен, могу принести аптечку.  
– Не нужно, – проворчал он сквозь зубы и на секундочку закрыл глаза, прижался лбом к прохладной поверхности стены. – Все в порядке.  
– Я уже говорила, что терпеть не могу вранья, – Падме пожала плечами и вышла – и только после того, как дверь за ней закрылась, Энакин смог вздохнуть спокойно.  
Ее присутствие беспокоило. Стоит она рядом с ним, сидит напротив за столом, что-то делает в своей спальне, за стеной – что-то с ней не так.  
И хуже всего его реакция на нее.  
Кажется, он действительно ее хочет.  
Как же все не вовремя…  
Энакин постарался прогнать все лишние мысли, покосился на настройки фрешера и включил воду. Такую горячую, какую только мог вытерпеть, зажмурился и откинул голову, подставляя лицо потоку.  
Вода была… ну, как всегда – самым прекрасным чудом вселенной.  
Он вознес беззвучную молитву Силе за то, что у богатых политиков была возможность вот так запросто взять и установить в своей квартире фрешер с настоящей водой. Ему, конечно, не принципиально – несколько месяцев и соника нормального не видел, любой сойдет, но вода…  
Вода — это хорошо.  
Несколько минут он стоял не двигаясь, едва не постанывал от наслаждения. А потом начал смывать с себя грязь.  
Занятие оказалось непростым. Энакин отыскал какие-то девчачьи шампуни, пахнущие цветами и фруктами, вылил на себя изрядную порцию, смыл, а потом повторил заново, отскребая кожу ногтями. С волосами было не так уж просто справиться одной рукой – другой он опирался на стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не упасть, – но и это ему в конце концов удалось.  
Кривясь и шипя от боли, он оттер кровь с левого бока – здесь болело сильнее всего, и на коже красовалась длинная царапина, начинавшаяся на спине и уходившая вниз, на живот. Он так и знал, что неудачно приземлится, но все равно прыгнул, тогда вариантов не было. Пара сломанных ребер и пяток ушибов – малая цена за свободу.  
Он позволил себе помечтать: сытная еда, душ и сон – совсем немного, пары часов ему хватит – и этот день закончится гораздо лучше, чем начался. И совершенно неожиданно.  
Горячая вода убаюкивала. Он и забыл, как соскучился по ней – вылезать из душа не хотелось. Хотелось лечь прямо здесь, на пол, закрыть глаза и заснуть.  
Вместо этого Энакин коснулся сенсорной панели, резко понижая температуру, и бросил взгляд за спину, проверяя рукоять лайтсэйбера, торчащую из рюкзака.  
За годы, проведенные в бегах, паранойя не утихла, а только хуже стала. Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности ни на одной планете, ни в одном секторе, а тем более здесь, в самом центре. И плевать, что императора сейчас нет на Корусанте – донесения уже скорей всего летели из одного конца галактики в другой, задерживаться было смертельно опасно.  
И все же он закрутил воду, двумя пальцами поднял грязную одежду, сваленную в кучу на полу. Хмыкнул и засунул ее в клинер. Выставил самый короткий режим и потянулся за полотенцем, капая водой на пол – вот же бласт!..  
Полчаса, пообещал Энакин себе. Больше ходить в грязном он не может, а тут такая прекрасная возможность. Полчаса, не больше.

 

*  
Он включил воду – настоящую, не соник.  
Падме изумилась. Отмыться быстрее и качественнее было легче с соником, но Энакина, видимо, это не заботило. И плескался во фрешере он почти двадцать минут – Падме успела найти аптечку и теперь сидела на банкетке в изножье кровати, ожидая.  
Когда Энакин вышел, она чуть не рассмеялась в голос: похоже, он намотал на себя все полотенца, которые нашел, а в правой руке приволок рюкзак – с ним он вообще никогда не расставался. Вода капала с волос, а глаза яростно блестели.  
– Что? – прорычал он.  
– Ничего, – хихикнула Падме и похлопала рукой рядом с собой. – Иди сюда и сядь.  
Он скользнул глазами – по голым коленкам в разрезе пеньюара и по аптечке. Неизвестно, что понравилось ему больше, но Энакин послушался. Падме выдавила немного мази с бактой и потянулась к его лицу – судя по тому, как он оберегал левый бок, ссадина на лбу была наименьшей проблемой, но начинать нужно с малого. Его кожа на удивление оказалась прохладной и по-прежнему чуть влажной от воды. Падме сосредоточилась на том, чтобы втереть мазь как следует, старательно игнорируя взгляд серо-голубых глаз.  
– Почему ты не выбрал соник?  
Он прикусил губу – Падме уже подметила у него этот навязчивый жест, по-детски наивный и какой-то беззащитный – и после паузы все-таки ответил.  
– На той планете, где я вырос, воды не было.  
Ладно. Падме кивнула, неосознанно перебирая в голове: Абафар? Джакку? Кива?.. Он мог быть откуда угодно.  
Татуировка за его правым ухом завораживала: насыщенно-синие чернила выделялись на загорелой коже. Синий. Падме вспомнила давние уроки искусств – самые редкие природные красители, самые ценные – синие. А эта татуировка вряд ли делалась на нижних уровнях Корусанта – слишком причудливый, слишком самобытный узор. Синий, как небо. Как истина и покой, как вода, которой так мало на его планете.  
Но впрочем, неважно.  
Падме критически оглядела дело своих рук, выдавила еще немного мази и потянулась к синяку на плече.  
– Восемь лет – достаточно большой срок, чтобы научиться не сталкиваться с патрулями.  
– Опыт у меня богатый, – Энакин самодовольно улыбнулся и тут же поморщился, когда Падме отыскала очередную ссадину. Она потянула за краешек полотенца, заставляя Энакина разжать руки. Еще одно полотенце было завернуто вокруг бедер. Скромный какой, решила Падме, и тут же поняла, что запасы бакты в аптечке после сегодняшнего вечера придется пополнить.  
На нем были бластерные ожоги разной степени давности: ничего серьезного, но довольно неприятно. Еще ушибы, с полдюжины старых шрамов, угрожающе темные синяки и длинный глубокий порез на левом боку, уходивший на живот. Падме осторожно потыкала в него кончиками пальцев – Энакин зашипел, а из раны выступил гной.  
– Инфекция, – подытожила она. Достала из аптечки флакон с нулликаином и распылила на кожу, там, где сумела достать. Потом на мгновение нахмурилась и подняла голову: Энакин наблюдал за всеми ее действиями с напряженным любопытством. – Тебе придется снять полотенце, чтобы я обработала рану.  
Он удивился. Нет, правда, Падме могла бы поклясться, что произнесла именно то, что произнесла, а не предложила ему заняться сексом, используя в качестве вдохновения древние набуинские фрески. Посмотреть там было на что, и почитать тоже. Но Падме их не упоминала, а Энакин выглядел одновременно смущенным, раздосадованным и нервным. Еще больше, чем раньше.  
– Я не собираюсь на тебя набрасываться, – пообещала Падме, и он улыбнулся – краем рта, до глаз эта улыбка не дошла. – Ну?..  
Она так и замерла: спрей в правой руке, а левая – у Энакина на боку, прямо под ребрами. Внезапно его кожа показалась слишком горячей, а собственная ладонь – будто прилипла к его телу. Падме отдернула руку и выжидающе уставилась на Энакина.  
– Полагаю, я должна поставить тебя в известность, что ты будешь не первым мужчиной, которого я увижу обнаженным, – чопорно произнесла она.  
Энакин тихонько фыркнул, на лице у него появилось какое-то злое выражение.  
– Так вот и ты не станешь первой обнаженной женщиной в моей жизни.  
– Что, прости? – Падме в шоке уставилась на него.  
– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я разделся, почему бы тебе не начать первой?  
– О.  
Она замерла на несколько секунд, размышляя, что сделать: дать ему пощечину или сначала объяснить, что он – криффов мудак?  
– Нет, нет, – Энакин поморщился, потом покачал головой. – Ты все не так поняла. Я так и думал. Дело совсем в другом.  
– И в чем же? – ледяным тоном спросила Падме.  
– Это что-то вроде традиции… – медленно и как-то неохотно начал он.  
Падме пристально смотрела на него и помогать не собиралась. И вообще не знала, что еще сказать. А потом в его глазах что-то промелькнуло, челюсти сжались, будто Энакин принял решение.  
– Когда мне было три года, меня продавали на невольничьем рынке. Меня и мою мать. Ее взяли в плен контрабандисты и продали хаттам. А потом у нее появился я. И мы шли как одно целое – один лот. Нас раздели и – выставили на всеобщее обозрение, – он облизал вмиг пересохшие губы и тут же продолжил, будто секундная остановка могла поколебать его решимость. – Понимаешь, у рабов нет предрассудков из-за наготы, но никому это особо не нравится. Если раздеваться – то только рядом с кем-то, кто уже раздет. Было бы проще… все, ладно, забудь. Дай мне, – он потянулся за нулликаином, но Падме отдернула руку с зажатым в ней флаконом.  
Она поднялась на ноги. Медленно потянула пояс на пеньюаре, подождала, пока шелк соскользнет с плеч на пол, а потом перешагнула его и нерешительно потянулась к крючкам на корсаже. Чулки она уже сняла раньше, остался только белоснежный корсаж и тончайшие шортики. При желании сгодится за отдельный комплект – но кому нужно ее шикарное белье под всеми слоями платьев? – Падме таким вопросом уже много лет задавалась, и все бесполезно. Нет, она была вовсе не невинна в вопросах взаимоотношений между полами, но если ей нужен секс – она и платье наденет соответствующее, и белье. А если все, чем она занимается сегодня – это политика, то смысл в таких изысках отпадает. Вроде бы. Наверное.  
Энакин обжег ее взглядом и тут же отвернулся.  
– Может быть…  
– Вполне достаточно, – быстро сказал он, и Падме опустила руки. Она чувствовала себя абсолютно голой под его взглядом, но, на удивление, это было не неприятно. Отнюдь.  
Падме кашлянула, пытаясь напомнить ему, из-за чего, собственно, они и начали этот спор. Энакин кивнул, стащил с себя полотенце и отшвырнул в угол.  
Изо всех сил Падме старалась смотреть только на рану, которая заканчивалась в низу живота, но, разумеется, тут же не удержалась и скользнула глазами по его члену, который мягко свисал между ног. Он не был возбужден. Он сделал это не нарочно. Значит, она выиграла.  
Вот только почему-то Падме не радовалась этому факту.  
Она снова села на банкетку рядом с Энакином и потянулась к нему, чтобы покрыть нулликаином оставшуюся часть раны. И уже в процессе, перестав сопротивляться любопытству, спросила:  
– А я слышала, что джедаи могут контролировать боль?..  
Энакин молчал: сжимал губы и смотрел куда-то в сторону. Падме изо всех сил старалась не думать, какие на ощупь светлые кучерявые волоски у него в паху: скорей всего, жесткие, поцарапаться можно.  
– Могут, – в конце концов отозвался он. Падме уже закончила с нулликаином и аккуратно протирала рану стерильной салфеткой, удаляя гной и излишки антисептика. – Но за последние дни я исчерпал все резервы.  
Падме вскинула брови.  
– Поэтому у тебя кровь из носа шла?

 

*  
Надо же, и это заметила.  
Ее прикосновения были легкими, едва ощутимыми, но все же уверенными. Да и аптечка укомплектована более чем внушительно – Энакин решил, что жизнь политика может быть гораздо опаснее, чем он себе представлял.  
Падме испытующе смотрела на него.  
– Да, из-за этого, – неохотно признался он. Надо было добегаться, что от элементарного внушения внутри все мелко подрагивало еще полчаса. Последние три дня он существовал на собственном упрямстве и тонких, похожих на паутину нитях, соединявших с Силой. Даже простые действия давались с трудом: он мог прощупать здание или взмахом руки удержать в воздухе небольшой предмет, но все это отзывалось вспышкой боли. Кровь с шумом стучала в висках, переполняла голову – как будто крови было слишком много, словно он и так не терял ее постоянно при каждом удобном случае.  
Джедаи могут контролировать боль.  
Энакин искоса взглянул на Падме. Она сосредоточенно накладывала пропитанные бактой повязки на рану. Она второй раз назвала его джедаем, и он не стал поправлять. Возможно, в какой-то мере это и правда.  
– Откуда ты упал?  
– Я не упал, – оскорбился он, – а спрыгнул! Немного не рассчитал.  
Судя по ее лицу, Падме ни на секунду не поверила – а он всего-то чуть преуменьшил. Очень даже все рассчитал и увидел, как падет и ломает ребра, но тогда этот вариант был предпочтительнее дыры от бластера в груди. Правая рука уже немела от бесконечных блоков, он отбивал выстрелы и несся вперед, и пытался прощупывать Силу, а она ускользала, дразнила, исчезала, оставляя его размазывать кровь по лицу и бороться за каждый вздох.  
Так что, в принципе, легко отделался.  
Энакин бросил взгляд на рюкзак, который оставил на полу поблизости.  
– Я не планирую красть твой джедайский меч, – сообщила Падме. И тихонько фыркнула. Она как раз наклонялась над ним, чтобы обернуть бинты, и Энакин ощутил тепло ее дыхания на коже. Неожиданно ему стало жарко.  
Близость ее тела возбуждала, но он крепился: сначала боль помогала, но теперь, когда лекарства потихоньку ее смягчали, в голове всплыли все уроки о контроле – и он с жадностью вцепился в них. Вздохнул глубоко, насколько позволяли сломанные ребра, и выдохнул медленно, постепенно, пытаясь снова собрать себя в одно целое.  
Сразу не получилось.  
Падме очень отвлекала: ее пальцы касались его живота, темные локоны чуть щекотали руку, а яркие вспышки ее мыслей невозможно было игнорировать.  
– Ты всех незнакомцев штопаешь? – спросил Энакин. – Тех, кто врывается в твои покои и прячется от имперских штурмовиков?  
Она стрельнула в него кривой улыбкой.  
– Нет, только симпатичных.  
Энакин почувствовал, как сам улыбается в ответ, и наклонился вперед, пряча лицо за спутанными волосами.  
Все остальное спрятать уже не удалось.  
Падме, казалось, его затруднительного положения не замечала – Энакин закрылся от нее щитами, не желая читать то, что ему не предназначалось. Он сосредоточился на мелочах: ее руки с коротким, аккуратно подпиленными ногтями. Плотно сжатые губы, родинка на щеке. Ее запах, окутавший теперь и его тоже: все из-за шампуней и лосьонов, аромат которых перебивал даже навязчивую, приторную вонь бакты.  
– Ну вот, кажется все! – объявила Падме, закрепляя край бинта. – Постарайся в следующий раз прыгать удачнее.  
Она ухмылялась.  
– Что бы я без тебя делал, – проворчал Энакин, наполовину в шутку, наполовину серьезно – ее помощь была действительно своевременной.  
Падме собрала остатки лекарств в аптечку, встала и скользнула рукой по его плечу. То ли оперлась ненароком, то ли просто дотронулась – но Энакин положил ладонь поверх ее руки, ухватил и притянул ближе, прикоснулся губами к кончикам пальцев.  
Она не отдернула руку, так и стояла, а потом прижалась к нему, провела рукой по шрамам на спине и склонилась, утыкаясь в затылок. Под кожу будто электричество запустили – совсем не больно, не так, как обычно. Приятно. Хорошо.  
Вся кровь в его теле устремилась вниз, к члену. Энакин сжал зубы и пробормотал в распахнутую ладонь на своих губах:  
– Падме…  
И больше не удерживал, отпустил, позволяя самой решить.  
Несколько секунд Падме стояла неподвижно, а потом сделала крошечный шажок ближе. И еще один.  
Она оказалась прямо перед ним. Смотрела внимательно, темные глаза полны желания. Падме взяла Энакина за руки и положила их на свою грудь. Заставила сжать, и сама подалась вперед, шумно втянула воздух сквозь зубы.  
– Если… – с первого раза не удалось, он откашлялся и попробовал снова. – Если ты правда хочешь…  
– А ты, что, не понимаешь? – выпалила она, глядя с вызовом, чуть раздраженно.  
Энакин покачал головой.  
– Я мог ощущать какие-то твои мысли раньше, мне пришлось…  
Чтобы почувствовать, что могу довериться, повисло в воздухе невысказанными словами.  
– Но сейчас я ничего не слышу.  
Судя по тени, что промелькнула по ее лицу, это все только усложняло.  
Энакин уже хотел предложить ей исправить ситуацию, но тут Падме наклонилась и поцеловала его. 

 

*  
Она была точно пружина, которую до упора завели. Прикасаться к нему, видеть, как он реагирует, и все же останавливать себя в силу соблюдения каких-то правил и норм – это было мучительно.  
Да пошло оно все.  
Падме прижалась ртом к его губам. Жадно, будто она тут умирала от голода и жажды, дотронулась языком до его языка, заставляя раскрыть челюсти, обхватила ладонями лицо и громко застонала. Потому что ну вот же, наконец. Он откликнулся – будто ждал ее прикосновения и одновременно боялся поцеловать первым. Падме сделала то, что давно уже хотела: чуть прикусила его нижнюю губу, вобрала ее в рот и пососала. Энакин издал удивленный звук, то ли всхлип, то ли стон, и это раззадорило еще больше.  
Она погладила его кончиками пальцев – кожа гладкая, ни намека на щетину. Значит, как минимум пару месяцев назад у него была возможность воспользоваться кремом для удаления волос. Недешевым, судя по всему, уж в этом Падме разбиралась. Еще один пункт в список странных вещей о бродяге, который вломился в ее спальню.  
Она запустила пальцы ему в волосы и потянула, запрокидывая голову назад, коснулась языком обнажившейся шеи. Лизнула, пробуя на вкус: чистая кожа и запах ее собственного геля для душа – здесь, к счастью, она его бактой не мазала, нужды не было.  
Падме оказалась зажата между расставленных ног Энакина, а его твердый член упирался ей в бедро. Она хотела притронуться к нему, но не могла заставить себя оторваться: от мускулов на его груди, от сосков, которые так уютно ложились между пальцами. Энакин обхватил ее руками – талия у Падме как раз поместилась между его растопыренными пальцами, и водил вверх-вниз, будто не зная, что предпринять дальше. Только жмурился от ее поцелуев, дышал прерывисто и смотрел из-под густых ресниц, и от этого взгляда у Падме коленки подкашивались.  
Она сглотнула, убрала руки. Тут же подняла их и начала расстегивать крючки на корсаже: Энакин наблюдал за каждым ее движением так, будто от этого его жизнь зависела.  
Давно пора.  
Падме выдохнула с облегчением, когда ее грудь наконец полностью была свободна. Отбросила корсаж и выжидающе уставилась на Энакина.  
– Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне, – подтолкнула она, когда он нервно облизал губы, но не сделал никаких попыток притронуться. Прозрачные от желания глаза стрельнули в нее, он осторожно поднял правую руку и положил ей на грудь.  
Падме казалось – каждую мозоль у него на пальцах можно ощутить. И она двинулась вперед, жаждая больше, чувствуя, как разливается жар в промежности, как переворачивается все внутри от предвкушения. Она снова потянулась, чтоб поцеловать Энакина, вцепилась руками в его плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он уже не отпустил – гладил большими ладонями, разглядывал ее тело, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. Сдвинул пальцы, подныривая под пояс шортиков, и вопросительно глянул вверх, на Падме.  
Она кивнула.  
– Если ты правда хочешь…  
Он шумно выдохнул, покачал головой и улыбнулся – теперь улыбка коснулась его глаз, осветила их изнутри.  
– Я так еще никого никогда не хотел, – серьезно сообщил он.  
– Ну да, разумеется, – хихикнула Падме.  
– Я знаю то, что говорю, – сосредоточенно произнес Энакин, и Падме решила оставить его в покое, не дразнить больше. Хотя бы словами.  
Она мягко толкнула его в грудь и подталкивала до тех пор, пока он не сообразил, чего она добивается, и лег на спину. Чуть поморщился в процессе, и Падме провела рукой по повязке на левом боку:  
– Больно?  
– Ерунда, – пробормотал он. – Нет, правда, все нормально. Кровать мягкая… – он поерзал, укладываясь поудобней. Хоть Падме и видела, что он пытается перевести разговор на другую тему, от улыбки удержаться не смогла. – Никогда не думал, что политики спят на таких мягких матрасах!  
– Нравится? – Падме стянула шортики и уселась ему на бедра, абсолютно голая. Матрас пружинил под их телами.  
– Да, – Энакин прищурился, глядя на нее. – Очень нравится.  
Он положил руки на ее лодыжки и провел вверх, до колен, а потом снова опустился вниз. Выражение лица у него при этом было слегка потерянное. Падме едва удержалась, чтобы не спросить: слишком давно или вообще никогда?  
Ей, в конце концов, без разницы.  
Она приподнялась, опираясь на колени, и обхватила его член у основания. Энакин зашипел сквозь зубы, как-то неловко дернулся и поднял умоляющий взгляд на Падме:  
– Послушай, у меня почти несколько лет не было…  
– Я уже догадалась, – фыркнула она и направила его в себя. Медленно опустилась – подготовиться, конечно, было бы неплохо, но она была уже настолько мокрая, что по бедрам текло, настолько хотела его, что останавливаться не собиралась. Его член заполнил ее изнутри, гладкий, влажный от выступившей смазки, невозможно твердый под нежной кожей. Падме содрогнулась от этого ощущения.  
Энакин дышал размеренно и глубоко, и казалось, изо всех сил пытался сдерживаться. Он коротко кивнул, и Падме двинула бедрами, надеваясь еще сильнее, глубже. И – смотрела, ловила глазами каждое движение его ресниц, пухлые губы, кривившиеся от удовольствия, наблюдала, как поднимается его грудь с каждым вздохом.  
Она старалась не переусердствовать, помня о ране на боку, которую только что сама забинтовала, но Энакин огладил ладонями ее грудь, опустился чуть ниже и вдруг Падме что-то словно толкнуло вверх. Она изумленно распахнула глаза, и тут ощутила, как ее клитора касается что-то прохладное и почти невесомое, будто порыв ветра. В сочетании с жаром, исходящим от члена у нее внутри, чувство было невероятное. Невидимые руки гладили ее по волосам, щекотали затылок, трогали грудь, живот, ласкали промежность – не в одном месте, а сразу везде, пульсировали, точно водный поток, и осторожно поддерживали, не давая упасть.  
Падме ахнула. Потом застонала – удержаться было невозможно. Глянула на Энакина – он самодовольно улыбался, не обращая внимания на тонкую струйку крови, стекавшую из носа.  
Падме хотела отругать его, заставить прекратить все эти джедайские штучки, но боялась, что если откроет рот, то не сможет и слова внятно произнести.  
А потом, секундой позже, он вздрогнул и зажмурился, и выговорил, будто сквозь силу:  
– Падме, я сейчас…  
Невидимые волны исчезли, Падме всей своей тяжестью опустилась ему на бедра и ощутила, как выплескивается в нее его семя, как становится мягким член.  
Раньше, чем она надеялась, но все же дольше, чем рассчитывала. Внутри у Падме по-прежнему все пылало от неудовлетворенного желания, тело требовало разрядки.  
– Мне очень жаль, – прерывисто выдохнул Энакин, все еще вздрагивая от своего оргазма. Падме хотела сказать ему, что вообще-то не расстроилась, ничего страшного, но тут он настойчиво потянул за руку, заставляя подвинуться влево. Их тела разъединились, и Падме ощутила, как его сперма потекла у нее по бедрам. Она легла на кровать, и Энакин тут же повернулся на правый бок, покрывая ее поцелуями: губы, шея, плечи, грудь. Когда он тронул кончиками пальцев ее клитор, Падме внезапно осознала, что, возможно, ее ждет компенсация.  
– Я прошу прощения, – шепнул Энакин и лизнул кожу за ухом, чуть потянул губами мочку. Его пальцы скользнули в нее, немедленно отыскивая нужную точку, и Падме судорожно сдвинула колени, пораженно хватая ртом воздух.  
Он больше не использовал Силу, но казалось, прекрасно знал, куда надавить, где погладить, его пальцы были настойчивыми и прикасались именно в том месте, где нужно было. Падме вцепилась в его руку, молясь, чтобы это невообразимое никогда не заканчивалось, уткнулась носом, вдыхая его запах, пуская слюни на его кожу, сама не осознавая этого. Только бы он побыл внутри нее еще немного, только бы продолжал делать то, что делает.  
Потом она просто закричала. Захлебнулась стоном, притянула к себе Энакина и впилась в его губы, чтобы чувствовать еще острее, ощущать его рядом с собой на пике удовольствия.  
Выдохнула, наполовину изумленно, наполовину возмущенно:  
– Ты… ты просто…  
– Я быстро учусь, – пробормотал он, обводя языком сосок Падме.  
Да уж.  
Жаловаться не приходилось.

 

*  
Она лежала рядом с ним, и остаточные всполохи ее удовольствия доносились до Энакина в Силе. Уже не так ярко, но все равно приятно: он впитывал их, изголодавшись по таким вот моментам, пытался запомнить, спрятать только для себя, сохранить.  
Падме повернулась на бок, подперла голову рукой и уставилась на него загадочными, темными глазами. Потом потянулась и провела большим пальцем у него под носом, стирая кровь – ну да, точно, он уже забыл.  
– Не стоило так.  
– Но тебе понравилось, – он улыбался во весь рот и абсолютно не мог себя сдержать. Разумеется, ей понравилось. Ради этого стоило потерпеть. Он вспомнил о плате за использование Силы только когда голова заболела, противно сдавило виски. Но если не двигаться – все нормально, и даже левый бок почти не тревожит.  
Падме легонько шлепнула его по губам, но тут же потянулась поцеловать.  
– Ты глупый, самовлюбленный тип. Сколько тебе вообще лет?  
Он хотел оскорбиться, но вовремя передумал – если бы не понравилось, она бы и разговаривать с ним не стала.  
– Двадцать три, – признался Энакин.  
Падме закатила глаза и покачала головой.  
– И при этом восемь лет в бегах. Как ты выживаешь?..  
Он промолчал, наслаждаясь ее присутствием, ее теплом – и физическим, и внутренним, будто она была крохотным огоньком, согревающим его существование.  
Вот же _poodoo!_ Он сходит с ума?..  
Весьма возможно.  
– Нормально, – промямлил он. – Всякое случается, но я привык… Все хорошо, правда. Терпимо большую часть времени, и я… Не знаю, – в конце концов признался Энакин и придвинулся к Падме, спрятал голову на груди. Она запустила пальцы в волосы и перебирала высохшие пряди, расчесывала их, и он чуть было не начал засыпать.  
Внезапно ее лицо напряглось, Падме нахмурилась и просунула руку под подушку, ухватила рукоять лайтсэйбера:  
– Что это?  
– Мой меч, – Энакин смотрел, как ее тонкие пальцы сжимают рукоять, а в голове крутилась только одна мысль – ну что за ирония… Паранойя молчала: ему бы взять и отобрать сэйбер, _меч – это твоя жизнь,_ а он лежит и смотрит на нее как полный идиот. Пусть держит сколько хочет, не жалко.  
– Когда ты успел его достать? – поразилась Падме, на что Энакин только дернул плечом.  
– Привычка…  
От Падме полыхнуло любопытством, и еще почему-то сочувствием. Он не стал разбираться. Тем более что она тут же кивнула, отдала ему лайтсэйбер и некоторое время лежала неподвижно.  
А потом дотронулась до татуировки за правым ухом.  
– Что она означает?  
Погладила кожу кончиками пальцев, прослеживая узор, и несмотря на то, что прикосновение было приятным, Энакин задрожал. Падме вскинула бровь, но промолчала, потянулась за одеялом и накрыла их обоих. Повторять вопрос не стала, давая возможность ускользнуть.  
Так великодушно с ее стороны.  
Энакин вздохнул.  
– Она означает, что однажды я впустил в себя темноту. Но вовремя передумал, остановился и сумел вернуться назад. Было тяжело, но я справился. Она напоминает, – он наклонил голову и потерся об ее руку, прикрыл глаза. Короткие ногти чуть царапали кожу, и это было хорошо, так хорошо, как он и представить себе не мог, – чем я был.  
– На каком она языке? – любопытство было не унять.  
– На аматакка.  
Изумление на ее лице было неподдельным, поэтому он объяснил:  
– Это мой родной язык. Язык рабов с Татуина.  
– О, – Падме удалось сдержаться, однако он ощутил целую бурю эмоций в Силе.  
– Это мне сделали, когда я домой вернулся.  
На языке у нее шевелились десятки вопросов, но Падме глубокомысленно кивнула:  
– Понятно.  
Энакин снова глубоко вздохнул, поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь на подушках – такое впечатление, что на кровати их не меньше дюжины было.  
– До тринадцати лет я жил на Татуине, вместе с матерью. Сначала у хаттов, потом нас проиграли – на гонках, – он даже улыбнулся, но Падме смотрела на него, замерев от ужаса.  
_Дыши давай,_ беззвучно попросил он ее, _не перебивай и дыши, и тогда я все смогу._  
– Новый хозяин был так себе, терпимым. Он разрешал мне строить дроидов и гоночные поды, и один раз я даже выиграл Бунта Ив Классик, – похвастался он. Хотя Падме, судя по всему, это ни о чем не говорило.  
– А потом, в один прекрасный день, появился человек. Он сказал, что его зовут Дарт Сидиус, и что он будет обучать меня путям Силы. Я даже порадовался какое-то время. Совсем недолго.  
Он и научил…  
В основном, убивать. Использовать гнев и злость, и ненависть, и всю ту обиду на несправедливости, которые меня окружали. Отточить мои стихийные способности, управлять ими для устрашения, для пыток и запугивания.  
Он рассказал мне о Силе, о Темном пути, о ситхах, о том, что если хорошенько постараюсь, то когда-нибудь галактика станет принадлежать мне целиком и полностью. Это была абсолютно бредовая идея. И одновременно – восхитительная. Она мне нравилась какое-то время.  
Но потом я все равно попытался сбежать – по матери скучал.  
Энакин фыркнул, вспоминая тот первый раз. Самая идиотская мысль, которая когда-либо приходила ему в голову.  
– Сидиус меня предупреждал, но я все равно не послушался, – продолжил он. Падме смотрела на него, но не издавала ни звука, и он был благодарен. – Думал, что удастся угнать какой-нибудь транспорт и вернуться на Татуин.  
Он отыскал меня в космопорту на соседней планете через четыре часа. Очень разозлился…  
Он совершенный псих, Падме. Чокнутый садист, не человек, а какой-то монстр. Он приволок меня обратно и предупредил – если я выкину еще что-то подобное, то последствия будут куда более серьезными. После этого я несколько дней с кровати встать не мог, – Энакин поморщился. Будто это было вчера, будто он так и остался испуганным мальчишкой. Память – ужасная штука. Но то, что было дальше, оказалось гораздо страшнее.  
– Он угрожал моей матери. Сказал, что убьет ее, если я еще когда-нибудь попытаюсь сбежать или каким-то образом разочарую его. Но тогда я не придал значения его словам – думал, что смогу нас защитить, как-то спрятаться…  
Падме гладила рукой по его лицу, проводила ладонью по щеке снова и снова, заправляла за ухо непослушную прядь волос.  
– И что было дальше? – голос спокойный-спокойный. Энакин вдруг и сам успокоился, понял, что назвал своего врага по имени – и ничего не случилось. Император не материализовался рядом с ними. Не начал швыряться молниями. На планете его не было по-прежнему.  
– А дальше я попытался сбежать во второй раз. Это было через полтора года. Я решил, что на этот раз точно получится. И тогда Сидиус убил мою мать. Заставил смотреть. Сказал, что я во всем виноват.  
Энакин замолчал.  
Какая-то часть до сих пор в это верила, как не пытались его уговорить – это все император, его вина, а Энакин просто очередная жертва свихнувшегося ситха. И Шми тоже – жертва Сидиуса, а не самого Энакина, он не причем.  
Падме гладила его по лицу.  
– Шрамы на спине – это он тебе оставил? – мягко спросил она.  
– Ой, нет, – Энакин поймал ее руку и прижал к губам. – Это раньше. Мои… прежние хозяева.  
Надо же, и это тоже заметила. Он к ним так привык, что даже забывал иногда.  
– Хочешь рассказывать дальше? – Падме смотрела на него, не сводя глаз.  
– А ты хочешь услышать?  
Она подумала немного, наморщила лоб.  
– Да.  
Он перецеловал кончики ее пальцев, один за другим, пытаясь запомнить, какая нежная у нее кожа.  
– Когда Сидиус убил мою мать, он не учел одного-единственного момента: после ее смерти мне уже нечего было терять. Я делал вид, что подчинился ему, я выполнял все задания, тренировался еще лучше, чем прежде, только теперь у меня была цель. Двух неудачных попыток хватило с головой. Я опять сбежал. Угнал звездолет, разбил его, нашел другой, третий… Укрылся за щитами, блокировал его, как умел, отбивал все ментальные атаки, как только мог.  
– И тебе удалось? – спросила Падме, проводя большим пальцем по его нижней губе.  
Энакин невесело улыбнулся:  
– Не-а. В какой-то момент у меня уже не было сил бежать, я сел и стал его ждать. Пусть бы убил меня, пусть бы уже все поскорей закончилось. Но джедаи пришли первыми. Велели, чтобы я перестал баламутить Силу – из-за меня такая волна шла, что они тоже почувствовали.  
Они меня и увезли тогда. Сначала просто отключили от Силы физически, потом закрыли своими щитами. Я уже на все был готов – а тут Светлые джедаи, представляешь?  
– Да, – сказала Падме, и он почувствовал, что она тоже знает – как это. Тоже понимает, пусть и не сможет никогда ощутить чужое присутствие в Силе.  
Это было здорово.  
Он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать ее, выразить свою благодарность за все: что не выдала, за воду и еду, за повязку с бактой. За то, что не обиделась.  
За все.

 

*  


Падме подвинулась еще ближе к нему, ухватила одеяло за край и потянула вверх, пряча их обоих в темноте. Друг друга уже не надо было видеть. Энакин положил руку ей на спину и гладил, будто пытался запомнить изгиб тела: перебрал каждый позвонок пальцами, задержался на поясничной впадине и снова двинулся вверх.  
– Джедаи тебе помогли?  
– Да-а-а, – протянул он и на мгновение остановился. – Да, помогли. Не сразу, конечно. Долгое время они не могли решить, что со мной делать. Я для всех представлял опасность, и для себя в том числе – со мной Сидиусу проще было отыскать джедаев, а без них я бы точно погиб. Они тоже меня учили. Совсем иначе, не так, как он – я даже не знаю, что сложнее оказалось. С Сидиусом, или вот так, заново…  
Падме не увидела, но почувствовала, как он поморщился.  
– Я до сих пор не уверен, что выбрал сторону, – тихо сказал Энакин. – Джедаи научили меня строить щиты и прятаться за ними, и отпускать эмоции в Силу, но я не думаю… не думаю, что…  
Он снова поцеловал ее, медленно, неспешно, скользнул языком в рот, обводя десны, издал довольное ворчание, когда Падме в ответ зарылась пальцами в его волосы на затылке, притягивая к себе.  
Когда дыхания не хватило, они расцепились, и Падме прошептала, касаясь губами его губ:  
– А ты и не думай сейчас ни о чем.  
– Я так не умею, – серьезно сказал Энакин.  
– Шутишь? – Падме чмокнула его в кончик носа. – Полчаса назад тебе прекрасно удавалось.  
Он хмыкнул и переместил руку с ее спины на грудь. Осторожно потер пальцами сосок, будто спрашивая разрешения, а потом наклонился и взял его в рот. Падме выгнулась, подставляясь его языку, подняла правую ногу, закидывая на Энакина, и он тут же сдавленно охнул.  
– Крифф!.. Твой бок!  
– Это ерунда, честное слово!.. Уже и не болит ничего!..  
Но Падме уже скинула одеяло и сосредоточенно сдвинула брови. Энакин недовольно заворчал, когда она отодвинулась, захлопал ресницами, умоляюще глядя на Падме.  
– Ладно, – в конце концов решила она, – мы будем медленно.  
Энакин довольно улыбнулся. Падме снова легла и посмотрела вниз, на его член, который снова стал твердым. Она протянула руку и прикоснулась ладонью к головке, налившейся кровью, скользнула вниз, не трогая пальцами, только проверяя реакцию. Светлые кучерявые волосы в паху оказались жесткими, как проволока – так она и предполагала. Энакин наблюдал за ее рукой из-под опущенных ресниц, и это заводило еще больше. Падме согнула правую ногу в колене и закинула ему на бедро – на этот раз потихоньку, осторожно, стараясь не зацепить повязку.  
Нашла нужный угол, а уж Энакин завершил начатое, вошел в нее так неспешно, что Падме едва с ума не сошла к тому моменту, как его член оказался внутри нее целиком. Несколько секунд они не шевелились – только дышали громко и сбивчиво, лежали обнявшись, и время будто остановилось.  
– Думай только обо мне, – сказала Падме и подалась назад, почти выпуская его из себя, а потом так же медленно двинула тазом, ощущая, как его член входит в нее миллиметр за миллиметром. Энакин опустил голову, пряча лицо у нее на груди, покрывая кожу поцелуями. Его дыхание обдавало жаром, но этой теплоте было не сравниться с той, что разливалась у нее между ног при каждом движении. Вперед и назад. Снова и снова. Левой рукой Падме вцепилась ему в волосы, правой ухватилась за ягодицу – такую же твердую, как все остальное его тело, сплошные мышцы и жилы.  
На этот раз он не старался сделать что-то с Силой – наверное, наконец сообразил, что попытки отбирают слишком много, а результат не стоит усилий. Падме с одной стороны порадовалась за него, с другой – была слегка разочарована. Но разочарование это быстро исчезло: лежать с Энакином вот так, лицом к лицу, когда все их ноги и руки перепутались и сплелись, ощущать, как его член медленно проникает в нее – Падме о большем и мечтать не могла.  
Он уже не целовал ее, а слепо тыкался в грудь губами и языком, щекотал ее своими ресницами и чуть всхлипывал каждый раз, когда Падме оказывалась слишком далеко – словно боялся потерять ее навсегда, а не расцепиться на несколько секунд.  
Она чувствовала его внутри себя, ощущала, как с каждым размеренным движением напряжение становится все больше, и чувствовала снаружи, когда его руки касались спины, бедер, исследуя каждый миллиметр ее тела.  
Падме стиснула колени, сцепила зубы и застонала, закричала, когда стало уже совсем невмоготу. Ее било крупной дрожью, пот стекал по лицу, и она никак не могла заставить себя расслабиться и отпустить Энакина. Сейчас он был такой же ее частью, как и она – его. Он был необходим.  
Постепенно, словно издалека, сквозь слой тумана, Падме почувствовала: Энакин гладил ее по волосам и шептал что-то. Половины слов она не понимала, но интуитивно знала, что это было что-то приятное:  
– Ш-ш-ш, Падме… _nairi so lakka lun,_ я держу тебя… _te masu em lukkema ,_ такая красивая, точно ангел…  
– Прямо-таки ангел? – сумела улыбнуться она, отстраняясь.  
– Да, – не колеблясь подтвердил он. – Как ангелы с Иего. В детстве я думал, что они самые прекрасные существа во вселенной.  
– А потом? – поддразнила его Падме.  
Вместо ответа он поцеловал ее, легко прижимаясь к губам. Потом чуть отодвинулся, разъединяя их тела, и Падме сообразила, что его член по-прежнему был напряжен. Она ухватила его рукой, влажный и скользкий от их телесных жидкостей, и начала двигать ладонью туда-сюда.  
Энакин прерывисто выдохнул, впился пальцами в ногу Падме, но тут же отпустил, торопливо повинился:  
– Прости, прости…  
Она чуть ускорила темп и пробормотала, обнимая Энакина другой рукой:  
– Когда ты сказал, что учишься быстро, я и представить не могла, что настолько.  
Он молча сверкнул на нее взглядом из-под слипшихся ресниц – от пота или от непроизвольных слез, Падме не знала, но чувствовала, что сама выглядит не лучше.  
– Отпусти… давай же…  
Он скрипнул зубами и кончил в ее ладонь, будто только этих слов и не хватало. Будто ее разрешение, звук ее голоса стал последней каплей, разрушивший плотину.  
Сперма пролилась на простыни. Падме мимоходом подумала, что очень вовремя обновила репродуктивный ингибитор на прошлой неделе – одной инъекции хватало на полгода, и она не пропустила ни одного назначения с пятнадцати лет.  
Глупые мысли полезли в голову, но Энакин будто почувствовал, прижал ее крепче и легонько подул на лицо.  
– Ты удивительная. Я не люблю политиков, но ты… ты лучше их всех, – твердо закончил он. – Я тебя никогда не забуду. Ты добрая, – он поцеловал ее в губы, – и красивая, – снова поцелуй, – и щедрая…  
– Да-да, и еще глупая, – захихикала Падме, останавливая его. Спать хотелось ужасно. Она закинула руку на шею Энакину и прошептала. – Давай просто помолчим, ладно?  
– Ага, – согласился он и улыбнулся, открыл рот, чтобы сказать еще что-то, но вдруг передумал, помотал лохматой головой и лег – так близко к Падме, что она ощущала на лице его дыхание.  
Она закрыла глаза и тоже довольно вздохнула. Очень давно ей уже не было так хорошо – и спокойно.  
Кто бы знал.  
– Эна… Эни? Могу я тебя так называть? – не открывая глаз, спросила Падме. Он на мгновение застыл, и она забеспокоилась, что сделала что-то неправильно, но потом отозвался спокойным голосом.  
– Конечно. Меня так мама называла.  
– Послушай, Эни, ты не думал над тем, чтобы остаться?.. В смысле, я знаю людей в Сопротивлении, – торопливо добавила Падме, открыла глаза и попыталась убедить взглядом, – они могут что-то сделать… Я знакома с несколькими джедаями, я уже говорила, – она замерла, не зная, стоит ли назвать их имена, и в конце концов решила не рисковать. – Ты не можешь всю жизнь вот так бегать…  
Энакин смотрел на нее некоторое время и молчал. А потом потянулся и снова накрыл их обоих одеялом. И усталым голосом повторил ее слова:  
– Давай просто помолчим?..  
Падме лежала и слушала его дыхание в темноте, и сама не заметила, как заснула.

А когда проснулась, то Энакина, разумеется, уже рядом не было – она так и знала, но все пыталась убедить себя, что они разделят утренний поцелуй и завтрак, и, может быть, даже заберутся вместе в душ… Ей даже снилось что-то такое, похожее: они с Энакином купаются в озере на Набу, и никому во всей вселенной нет до них дела. Чудесный сон.  
Но она проснулась – и его рядом не было.  
А на запястье у Падме был намотан шнурок с маленькой деревянной подвеской: символы, вырезанные на ней, чем-то напоминали татуировку Энакина. Падме улыбнулась и зажала в кулаке амулет.

**Author's Note:**

> Татуировки на Энакине – отсылка к анимационному сериалу Тартаковского и приключениям на планете Нелваан (финальная арка третьего сезона).
> 
> Аматакка – язык рабов Татуина, созданный Fialleril, которая великодушно разрешила мне поиграть с ним. Спасибо ей за это!  
>  _te masu em lukkema – ты моя свобода_  
>  _nairi so lakka lun – прекрасная, как первая капля дождя_


End file.
